


Beneath the Checkered Floor

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Not so much a relationship as it is a tad bit of sad flirting, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Ghost AU where Hide is a ghost hunter, who doesn’t believe in ghosts. That is, until he meets Kaneki, a tortured spirit who is trapped in the Aogiri House, among many others.





	Beneath the Checkered Floor

Hide shifted his camera on his shoulder, trying to work out the kinks in his neck. He had a long night ahead of him, and the short nap he had in the van didn’t help. Especially when Touka had her feet dug into his stomach for half the ride.

They were just on the outskirts of Tokyo, in a small, dilapidated neighborhood that was mostly abandoned, save for a few families that still lived among the remains. Hide and his team were set to investigate one of the larger, and older, homes in the area.

“Do you want to film the intro out here? I like the atmosphere,” Hide said. The sun was just about to set, casting vibrant colours against the dark clouds on the horizon. There was the occasional flash of lightning, the sounds of thunder just reaching them. “We should do an action shot, maybe while we’re unloading the equipment. We want to get inside before it starts raining though.”

“No, shit.” Nishiki slid out of the van and adjusted his glasses. “Let’s _not_ fry all the equipment.”

“We should get filming now then,” Touka said. “Are you both ready to go?”

“If Hide is, I am. Do you want to take the intro this time?” Nishiki raised an eyebrow at Touka.

“Might as well. The fans like it.” Touka smoothed her hair and cloths. “Could you give me a countdown?” Touka started to pull the equipment out of the van and Nishiki followed suit.

“We’re starting filming in three – two – one.” Hide pressed record and waited for her to begin. They wouldn’t get the opportunity to film the intro again outside, but they would get the opportunity to do some editing. If all else failed, they would have to do the intro while mapping the basic outlay of the building.

However, as always, Touka had her natural way with words, like she was rehearsing them the whole ride there. “We’re here at the Aogiri House, one of the most haunted, but least known locations just on the borders of Tokyo. A couple decades ago, it was believed to be a hideout for a criminal organization. Many horrendous acts were carried out here. When the police raided this place, they found dozens of bodies buried in shallow graves behind the property.” Touka paused as she pushed open the creaky gate in front of the building, then watched her step as she walked down the overgrown path. “These bodies showed various signs of torture, possibly carried out over many weeks or months. This is possibly why there is so much activity here. You need special clearance to enter this building, so we’re probably some of the first people to set foot in it since it was closed off all those years ago. Tonight, we want to prove the existence of these spirits, and hopefully provide some rest for them as well.” Touka stopped talking, continuing to walk towards the building.

“And cut.” Hide grinned. “You never fail to impress me. This should be good. Let’s get the rest of the stuff inside.”

They brought in the rest of the equipment, Hide humming the whole time. “So, do you think we’ll find anything this time?”

Nishiki sighed. “I came a bit earlier and set up a few things just in case we don’t. Either way, we’re set.”

Personally, Hide didn’t believe in ghosts. It probably sounded silly, considering he was a ghost hunter and all, but he really didn’t believe in them. Though, on the plus side, he wasn’t scared of them either. He figured all the ‘evidence’ they found was coincidental. Every object they ever recorded that moved was some draft or strange occurrence. Any voices they recorded were simply static or abnormalities that they could infer many different words or sentences from. As well as any orbs or ‘spirits’ they picked up on camera were simply glares of one sort or another. Hide for one, particularly had a lot of fun creating glares using various methods. But, if one happened incidentally, that was even better. Less work for him.

On the other hand, Touka was good with audio, and Nishiki was good at setting up all sorts of mechanisms to make things move and make it seem like it was a spirit who did it. Hide thought their little team was fairly impressive.

As soon as Hide walked in, he felt a chill run down his back. Hide could hear the rain begin to patter on the roof of the building, making the air even more humid than it was before. He pulled his shirt away from his damp skin, wondering if he was getting sick.

They filmed a few more segments, explaining the equipment they were setting up and why. Hide set up a few stationary camera in rooms they proclaimed as high-activity. They used a few tests to determine that – which was complete bullshit if you asked Hide. Then, they proceeded to split up, Nishiki heading to the top floor of the building, Touka to the basement, and Hide staying on the main floor.

That was also where Hide set up base, setting up a temporary table with also his computers so he could keep an eye on the cameras while he used his recorder to ask some basic questions, not really expecting to hear anything when he played it back. Touka always had a contingency if they didn’t pick up anything anyway.

Hide was sitting for a while before he started to pace, still sore from the long car ride. Hide paused from his work, the recorder still running on his table, to stretch. He was bent over, stretching his hamstrings and sighing when he heard a voice, quite clearly, behind him.

“Nice ass, camera _damn_.”

Hide stood up abruptly, that same chill when he entered the building going down his spine. He spun, but didn’t see anyone behind him. He knew it wasn’t Touka or Nishiki’s voice, and he also knew there shouldn’t have been anyone in the building with them.

Hide quickly picked up his walkie-talkie and spoke into it. “Hey, Nishiki, you fucking with me or something?”

“Not right now,” Nishiki said back. “Why, you find something?”

“I’ll let you know in a bit.” Hide put the walkie-talkie down and picked up his recorder instead. He pressed play, he heard his own voice and the questions he asked repeated back to him. Then, he heard another voice join his own.

_“My name’s Ken_.” An answer to one of Hide’s many questions. _“Can you hear me? … Hello? I guess you can’t. I’m sorry, I’ll try harder. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen anyone. Well, anyone living. It’s kind of nice talking, even if you aren’t saying anything back.”_ There was a pause and a heavy sigh. _“I don’t know why I’m even trying though. You probably won’t be able to hear me. Not matter how hard I try… I can’t save them. What does it even matter what I say?_ ” The pain in the voice was so genuine, Hide felt his heart give an involuntary tug. “ _I kind of wish I’d met you while I was living. You’re kind of cute. Your hair is fluffy. Oh, your eyes are really nice too… so pretty. I like brown eyes… and yours seem to almost have gold in them too. I did hear your voice earlier, when you were talking to your friends. That was nice._ ” There was a gentle hum. “ _Sexy, sexy, beautiful cameraman._ ” There was a strangled noise. _“Oh, no wait. Nice ass, camera_ damn _.”_ Another, much longer pause. “ _Oh no. You did not hear that. No no no no no._ ”

The recording stopped there. Either it was a _seriously_ elaborate plan by Nishiki and Touka – seriously, he didn’t even know – could he have even possibly done that. No. There was no way. There was no freaking way. So then, the only conclusion Hide could draw was…

Hide cleared his throat. “Oh powerful spirit, if you like the butt that much, why don’t you give it a touch?” Hide waited, his heart pounding in his chest, feeling exhilarated. Could it really be?

Hide waited for what felt like a long time, then felt the faintest – and almost hesitant – brush of something against his butt. Hide covered his mouth with his hand, more amazed than anything else.

“Ghosts really do exist.” Hide removed his hand and gazed wide eyed at the room. “Tell me more.” Hide picked the recorder back up. “Tell me about yourself.” He pressed play. “Who are you… Ken? What happened to you? Would you be able to touch my hand when you’re done talking?”

After a minute or so, Hide felt a touch on the back of his hand and he played the tap back.

Ken’s voice was sharp, and somehow even more urgent than it was before. “ _Yes, I’m Kaneki Ken. I was taken here, by Jason_.” Hide felt a chill run up his back. Jason – the criminal that got his name from the mask he wore when he took his victims. Jason – who was thought to be the one responsible for all the tortured corpses found on the property. Jason. _“I was kept here for a few weeks… until… but I don’t like to talk about it –think about it. There’s something more important I have to ask of you._ ”

“Before you mentioned something about – saving them? Is that what this is about? Who are you trying to save?” Hide frowned.

_“The other spirits here. They’re stuck._ ”

“Why are they stuck? How do you plan to help them?”

“ _No, not me, you. You. You have to help them. Their bodies are still here. And so is mine.”_

Hide froze. There were still bodies on the property. Then that meant the ones behind the building weren’t the only ones. Just how many people died in the place? “What do you want me to do? How can I help?”

_“You need to find the bodies – call the right people to get them out of here – they should rest in peace then, or at the very least, no longer be here and be given a proper burial.”_

“Do you know where the bodies are?” Hide started pacing. The building was too big to check every nook and cranny.

_“They’re in the basement, under the checkered floor._ ” There was a crackle, almost like electricity in the air. _“You need to hurry. Your friend’s down there. He’s coming._ ” The dread in Kaneki’s voice made Hide’s stomach sink and his heart race.

“He’s coming?” Hide said, baffled. He muttered to himself, already knowing he would get no answer from Kaneki. “Who’s coming?”

Hide’s walkie-talkie went off. It was Touka. “Hey, I have loads of activity down here. You two might want to join me.”

“I’ll be right there,” Hide answered. He picked up his one camera and took his recorder with him, not bothering to do anything else with the rest of the equipment.

Hide raced down to the basement, almost tripping over himself on the stairs. He searched through the various rooms, only feeling relieved when he saw Touka walking around with her recorder, asking questions. When she heard Hide, she turned and grinned.

“I’m getting high EMF readings and some occasional voices through the recorder. This shit is _gold_ Hide.”

Hide looked at the room itself, frowning when he saw the black and white flooring. “No wonder.” He knelt, ghosting his fingers over the gritty tiles. The bodies were right under their feet. Hide stood and walked around the flooring, finding one spot that slightly sunk under him. “Do we have something that could break through this?”

Touka gaped at him. “Why the _fuck_ would you want to do that?”

“I have a shovel in my van that might do the job. That is, if you’re just trying to get through the tile. If there’s concrete under there, you’re screwed.” Nishiki came into the room, looking at where Hide was standing. “We were warned not to damage anything though, so you’re taking the blame for this.”

“Trust me, this is important. Can I have your keys?” Hide took the keys when Nishiki offered them. “You two keep trying to get stuff down here, I’ll be right back.” Hide rushed out and into the rain, his hair and clothes getting soaked in seconds, his feet slipping in the mud. He snatched the shovel out of Nishiki’s van and ran back inside.

He was panting by the time he get down stairs, Touka giving him a strange look. After a few seconds of glaring at him, she yanked the shovel out of his hands and placed the edge of it where Hide had been standing earlier.

“I thought I was the one taking the blame for this?” Hide asked, still trying to catch his breath.

Touka shook her head. “We’re all in this together, loser.” She stomped on the head of the shovel and the tiles crackled surprisingly easy. She did it again and again, tossing broken tile and dirt behind her. She was just about the push the shovel in again when her hand slipped and she cursed. Distantly, Hide heard the EMF reader go off and felt static in the air again.

“What’s wrong?” Hide said, seeing Touka wrapping her hand in the edge of her shirt, her face contorted.

“I ripped my _fucking_ nail off. _Damn it_.” Hide could see the blood starting to seep through the fabric.

“There’s a med kit in the van, I could –“

Hide cut himself off as he felt a sense of dread fill the room, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. It felt like there was something looming right behind them, but when he turned to look, there was nothing there. Based on Touka and Nishiki’s faces, he wasn’t the only one who felt it. But, as soon as it came, it left as well, leaving an eerie sensation in its place.

On a whim, Hide pulled out is recorder. “Ken? You there?”

_“Yes. He’s gone now. I chased him away. But you need to hurry. He’ll be back soon.”_

Hide ignored Touka and Nishiki’s stares and picked up the shovel again, wincing when he felt it hit something under the ground. Brushing away the remaining dirt with his hands, he revealed the remnants of a human skull.

Nishiki huffed. “I’ll be damned. What the hell is this, Nagachika?”

Hide ignored him again and asked a couple questions through the recorder again. “Ken. Why are they here? Why weren’t they buried in the back with everyone else?”

There was a long pause. _“This was where Yamori’s victims were buried. His victims were different from Aogiri’s. He didn’t torture for information, or kill for work. He did both those for fun. He made sure we all knew we would never leave this room. In life, or in death. When I killed him, his colleagues thought this would be an appropriate resting place for him.”_

“You killed him?” Hide gaped. He couldn’t imagine the person behind the gentle voice on the recording being responsible for any of that. However…

_“I had to save them. But, in the end I failed anyway. No one lived. The most I can do is protect them now.”_

“I’ll do what you told me. You’ll all get proper burials.” Hide set down the shovel and picked up his phone instead, dialing a number. “They’ll be safe, just like you wanted. And you’ll be safe too.”

_“Thank you, Hide.”_

Hide set the shovel down and picked up his phone to make the call.

~<3<3<3~

Hide sat on the main floor of the Aogiri House, his recorder set between his crossed legs. “You’re still here, aren’t you?” Unlike their first time meeting, the sky was clear, sunlight filtering through a cracked window to where Hide was sitting. He leaned back on his hands and waited. For how ever long it took.

After they discovered the bodies, the police locked the place down for further investigation. However, after a few months, Hide was able to sweet talk his way back in, under a guise for doing an extra short to tack onto the end of their episode – especially since so much happened, and since they had to trash some of their footage out of respect for the dead. He would rap all that up quickly. After he talked to Kaneki one last time.

There was a slight touch on Hide’s elbow and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He picked up the recorder and let it play back.

_“I am. I had to make sure things are as they should be. It’s been a lot quieter here lately. Even Yamori disappeared… I’m the only one left now.”_

Hide hummed thoughtfully. “Things are how they should be, aren’t they? So why are you still here?”

_“I wanted to thank you. I suspected you would be back after everything, so I waited a while. After this, I’ll disappear.”_

“You just had to see my fine ass one more time, huh?” Hide laughed, but he felt his eyes prickle. “I kind of wish this didn’t have to be our last meeting though.”

_“Me too, but it’s better this way. I’m not supposed to be here, and it’s about time I joined everyone else. Maybe if the two of us are lucky, we’ll meet in another life.” There was a small chuckle. “I’ll certainly never forget how you look from behind.”_

Hide nodded, wiping his tears from his eyes. He could almost see Kaneki standing there, he could almost make up the expression he could have been making, thinking about the couple of blurry pictures he found on the internet. "Until we meet again. Goodbye, Ken”

There was a brush against Hide’s cheek, then it felt like all the air swept out of the room, making it colder. Empty.

Hide picked up the recorder and played it one more time.

_“Goodbye, Hide._ ”


End file.
